Une simple après-midi d'été
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Kagami et Kuroko n'auraient sûrement pas imaginé croiser Aomine et Satsuki au parc en plein milieu des vacances d'été.


Une simple après-midi d'été

A ce moment-là, Kagami crut qu'il allait faire une attaque. Une irrépressible envie de fuite l'assaillit, mais il avait un honneur à défendre, c'est pourquoi il ravala toutes ses appréhensions et continua à avancer, maudissant son ami.

- **Oy Kuroko !** s'exclama-t-il. **T'avais tout prévu enfoiré !**

- **Je te jure que non** , se défendit l'interpellé. **C'est juste un hasard.**

- **Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuuun !**

Regardant Satsuki se jeter sur son coéquipier, Kagami se dit que c'était vraiment trop gros comme coïncidence. Il s'évertua à jeter un regard assassin au troisième homme présent.

- **Me regarde pas comme ça Kagami** , grommela Aomine, **c'est encore un coup de Satsuki.**

Celle-ci s'était immédiatement collée à Kuroko et semblait aux anges tandis que lui n'avait l'air ni heureux ni agacé par cette proximité. Comme d'habitude.

Quelques minutes auparavant, les deux joueurs de Seirin se baladaient dans la rue, bondée par cet après-midi de vacances d'été. Tout à coup, le plus chétif des deux avait proposé d'aller jouer au basket. Ils s'étaient donc dirigés vers le parc et, juste devant le terrain de basket, était tombé sur les deux membres de Touou, qui avaient apparemment eu la même idée qu'eux.

- **Kagami-kun** , intervint Kuroko, **on dirait un chien qui va mordre.**

- **La ferme !**

- **Kagami-kun ne peut pas être un chien puisqu'il en a peur** , fit remarquer Satsuki. **Je trouve qu'il ressemble plutôt à un tigre.**

 _Cette fille sait vraiment tout_ , ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner l'intéressé. Aomine éclata de rire à ce moment, à leur plus grande surprise, ce qui interrompit toute tentative de réponse.

- **Ce mec, un tigre ?** railla-t-il. **Moi je ne vois qu'un chaton !**

- **QUOI ?!**

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, sous les yeux désespérés de leurs amis. Kuroko soupira et leur tendit le ballon qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Les deux sportifs ne se firent pas prier. Ils investirent le terrain -heureusement inoccupé- et commencèrent sans tarder un un-contre-un, Kagami affirmant qu'il allait gagner cette fois, Aomine riant d'avance de la défaite de son adversaire. Les deux autres s'assirent sur un banc ombragé et les regardèrent faire, la jeune femme blottie contre son auto-proclamé petit ami.

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Les deux joueurs étaient en débardeur et en short, dévoilant leurs corps musclés, mettant en valeur leurs mouvements rapides et agiles. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes traversant le parc, et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'arrêtaient ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour les regarder. En particulier les femmes.

Après de nombreuses minutes de lutte acharnée, Kagami lâcha un juron et recula un peu.

- **Alors ?** demanda Aomine, un irrésistible sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres. **Tu avoues ta défaite ?**

- **Jamais ! Mais j'ai trop chaud. On fait une pause cinq minutes et après je te bats !**

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis à l'ombre. Sans tarder, Satsuki sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et la leur tendit. Devant leurs mines surprises elle expliqua qu'elle se doutait que son ami d'enfance finirait au parc à jouer au basket, et, sachant la météo, elle avait tout prévu, confirmant au passage son statut de manager de talent. Ils la remercièrent et chacun étancha sa soif. Seulement, une minute plus tard, les deux rivaux étaient repartis dans une dispute. Ils ne tardèrent pas à revenir sur le terrain pour régler la question. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kuroko et soupira.

- **Ces deux-là ne sont vraiment pas fait pour s'entendre hein ?**

- **Je ne trouve pas.**

Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans pour autant changer de position.

- **Ils passent leur temps à se disputer pourtant.**

- **Regarde les plus attentivement Momoi-san.**

Elle redirigea son attention sur les deux basketteurs et les scruta sans parvenir à trouver quoi que ce soit.

- **Qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir ?**

- **Aomine-kun sourit.**

- **Dai-chan sourit toujours quand il joue contre quelqu'un de fort.**

- **Ce n'est pas ce genre de sourire.**

Satsuki haussa les sourcils avec une moue étonnée. Il avait soufflé cette phrase, comme pour lui-même. Après réflexion, elle n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir entendue.

- **Kagami-kun réagit au quart de tour et s'enflamme à chaque provocation** , reprit Kuroko, **mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment fâché. Aomine-kun le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il continue.**

- **Tu veux dire qu'ils... se taquinent ?**

- **C'est ça.**

La jeune femme sourit puis ferma les yeux. Elle cala plus confortablement sa tête dans le cou de son "petit ami" et ne dit plus rien, profitant de sa proximité, de la brise qui caressait son visage et de la légère fraîcheur conférée par l'ombre de l'arbre. Le joueur de Seirin hésita un instant avant d'appuyer sa joue contre les cheveux de Satsuki. Quoi qu'il dise ou laisse paraître, la présence de la jeune femme n'était pas désagréable. Depuis que son meilleur ami était redevenu le même qu'avant, elle était toujours joyeuse et rayonnante, lui donnant une aura agréable.

Kuroko prêta de nouveau attention à ses deux amis. Aomine, l'air décontracté, se tenait droit, une main sur la hanche, dribblant sur place avec l'autre. Et il avait toujours ce sourire. Kagami, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle, refusait toujours d'abandonner. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard indigo de son adversaire. Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Une personne normale n'aurait rien remarqué sinon une certaine rougeur due à la chaleur estivale. Mais lui avait l'habitude d'observer les gens et connaissait son partenaire par cœur. Cependant il était trop loin et ne parvenait pas à voir ce que son intuition lui soufflait. Car l'espace d'un instant il avait cru voir Kagami s'empourprer. La seconde d'après, la partie avait repris et la concentration était revenue sur le visage de son ami.

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à Satsuki et constata avec surprise qu'elle s'était endormie, l'air paisible. L'une de ses longues mèches roses retombait sur son visage et se soulevait à chacune de ses expirations. Le plus doucement possible -parce que ça aurait vraiment été gênant pour lui qu'elle se réveille à ce moment-là- il replaça les cheveux dérangeants derrière son oreille. En retirant sa main, il effleura par mégarde sa joue et se figea alors qu'elle tressaillait. Cependant elle ne se réveilla pas. Il éloigna ses doigts et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Une voix familière fit revenir son attention sur le terrain.

- **Tiens, mais c'est Aominecchi et Kagamicchi !**

- **Yo Kise.**

- **Ah mais il y a aussi Kurokocchi et Momocchi !**

- **Kise-kun modère ta voix, Momoi-san s'est endormie.**

- **Pardon pardon.**

Ils se regroupèrent vers le banc, faisant attention à ne pas hausser la voix.

- **Ça lui arrive souvent de s'endormir comme ça ?** demanda Kagami.

- **Pas particulièrement,** répondit Aomine, **elle doit avoir mal dormi cette nuit.**

- **C'est la présence de Kurokocchi qui est rassurante et incite à la sieste** , suggéra Kise.

- **Ma présence est inexistante, pas rassurante** , répliqua l'autre.

- **Mais pour une fille amoureuse, la présence de l'homme qu'elle aime est rassurante. D'ailleurs l'inverse est aussi vrai.**

- **Bon Kise** , intervint Kagami, **au lieu d'étaler ton expérience sur le sujet viens faire un un-contre-un avec moi.**

- **Ironique demande de la part d'un type qui vient de perdre** , lança Aomine, goguenard.

- **La ferme !**

- **Désolé** , répondit Kise, **je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. J'ai rendez-vous juste après.**

- **Un rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi ?**

- **Ça va durer toute la soirée.**

- **Jusqu'à demain matin tu veux dire** , soupira le joueur de Touou.

Celui de Kaijo rit mais ne démentit pas. Un bâillement les fit tous tourner la tête. Satsuki s'était réveillée et regardait les quatre garçons, un peu hébétée. Quelques secondes plus tard elle était parfaitement éveillée et saluait Kise avec entrain, comme d'habitude. Le téléphone de celui-ci sonna alors ; il s'éloigna un peu pour répondre. La jeune femme avisa l'importante transpiration de ses deux amis et s'empressa de leur tendre la bouteille, n'oubliant pas de leur rappeler l'importance de la réhydratation après un effort physique. Bien évidemment ils n'en avaient rien à faire, ils écoutèrent donc d'une oreille en espérant qu'elle terminerait vite.

Kise raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Toujours à l'entrée du terrain, il informa les autres qu'il devait partir sous peine d'être en retard à son rendez-vous, ce qu'il voulait bien sûr éviter. Satsuki fit la moue et le rejoignit pour lui suggérer de venir passer un après-midi avec eux. Et comme elle avait attrapé la main de Kuroko et ne comptait pas le lâcher, celui-ci la suivi. Kagami, demeuré près du banc, les regardait sans vraiment les voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Une main posée sur sa hanche le fit très vite revenir à la réalité.

- **Alors cette revanche ?** susurra une voix à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Tendu, il ne répondit pas, préférant s'appliquer à rester impassible, ce qui était difficile au regard de la distance quasi inexistante entre eux. Le souffle chaud d'Aomine caressait son cou, il sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissu et la légère pression de sa main. Amusé, l'autre attrapa délicatement son menton de sa main libre et le força à le regarder.

- **Détends-toi.**

- **Et comment je suis censé faire quand t'es collé à moi ?**

Aomine laissa échapper un éclat de rire que son rival trouva diaboliquement sexy.

- **Je gagnerai la prochaine fois** , lâcha Kagami en réponse à sa question.

- **Vraiment ?**

Sa voix narquoise, un chuchotement directement au creux de son oreille, était envoûtante. _Reste concentré !_ s'apostropha le jeune homme intérieurement. Leurs bouches étaient bien trop près à son goût.

- **Prépare-toi aux prolongations** , riposta le joueur de Seirin en plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'autre.

Celui-ci contempla un court instant ses iris rouges avant d'avoir un rictus insolent.

- **Ça me va.**

La seconde d'après il s'était éloigné et se dirigeait les mains dans les poches vers les trois autres, toujours en pleine discussion. La scène, relativement courte, n'avait eu aucun spectateur. Kagami poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et observa Aomine rabrouer Satsuki en lui demandant de ne pas tout décider toute seule. Il le regarda passer une main dans ses cheveux sombres, vit la brise faire onduler son t-shirt, nota la fluidité féline de ses mouvements, contempla comment la peau blanche de ses amis faisait ressortir son teint mate, admira les muscles que laissaient entrevoir ses vêtements qui lui allaient si bien. _Franchement, ça devrait être interdit d'être beau comme ça_ , grommela Kagami intérieurement en détournant les yeux. Il les rejoignit en s'empêchant tant bien que mal de regarder son rival. _Ce mec va me rendre fou._

Les quatre lycéens quittèrent le parc peut de temps après le départ de Kise. Ils allèrent manger dans le restaurant au coin de la rue la plus proche et en sortirent alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Puis Aomine décréta qu'il les laissait là.

- **Hein ?** s'étonna Satsuki. **Tu rentres déjà ?**

- **J'ai un truc à faire avant mais ouais je rentre.**

- **Et moi alors ? Je vais pas faire le trajet seule. Il va faire nuit en plus !**

- **T'en fais pas, Tetsu va te raccompagner, hein Tetsu ?**

Celui-ci soupira mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- **J'y vais alors** , lança le joueur de Touou. **A la prochaine.**

Les trois autres continuèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que Kagami tourne à une intersection pour rentrer chez lui. Kuroko le salua et poursuivit avec la jeune femme.

Quelques rues plus loin, celle-ci se tourna vers lui et affirma qu'elle pouvait faire la route seule à partir de là. Elle le remercia et lui fit promettre de l'appeler plusieurs fois pendant les vacances. Au moment où elle allait partir, Kuroko mit une main dans sa poche et y découvrit avec surprise le porte-monnaie de son coéquipier.

- **Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'as ?** s'enquit Satsuki.

- **Il me l'avait prêté pour que j'aille acheter des boissons. J'ai oublié de lui rendre et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.**

- **Dai-chan m'a déjà fait le coup.**

- **Je vais aller lui rendre.**

- **A bientôt Tetsu-kun, et n'oublie pas ta promesse.**

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son partenaire.

Kuroko arrivait à l'entrée de l'immeuble quand une conversation entre des voix familières l'incita à se dissimuler derrière le mur le plus proche. Il risqua un œil en dehors de sa cachette et avisa Aomine, adossé au mur à côté de la porte.

 **-T'es en retard** , dit celui-ci.

 **-C'est toi qui est en avance** , riposta Kagami, apparemment arrivé quelques instants avant Kuroko.

 **-Peut-être.**

Il y eut un court silence. Kagami ne put s'empêcher de le contempler une nouvelle fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à son rival.

 **-Tu mates _Taiga_.**

 **-La ferme _Daiki_.**

Kuroko crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Ils ne s'appelaient pas par leurs noms de famille quelques heures plus tôt ?

 **-J'ai bien cru que tu allais craquer aujourd'hui** , reprit Aomine, toujours aussi moqueur.

 **-Fais pas l'innocent, t'as tout fait pour. Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein ?**

 **-C'est pas ma faute si tu es trop mignon Taiga.**

 **-Fous toi de ma gueule en plus...**

 **-Mais je suis sérieux** , répliqua l'autre en riant. **J'adore quand tu es gêné.**

 **-Ben t'as réussi.**

 **-Je sais.**

Kagami avait détourné les yeux avec un léger rougissement, qui fit doucement sourire Aomine. Celui-ci en profita pour le dévorer du regard.

 **-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes aussi loin de moi ?**

 **-Déconne pas, je suis à quoi ? Un mètre ?**

 **-Un mètre c'est déjà trop.**

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

 **-Ah je sais !** s'exclama l'autre. **T'as peur de plus pouvoir te retenir si tu t'approches.**

Il hésita un court moment avant d'oser croiser son regard, le feu aux joues.

 **-Et si c'était le cas ?**

Le sourire d'Aomine s'élargit et il se décolla du mur.

 **-Alors c'est moi qui vient.**

En deux pas il était déjà devant lui, et la seconde suivante il avait passé les bras autour de sa taille. Kagami l'entoura à son tour et posa son front contre son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, pendant lequel Kuroko se frotta les yeux et se pinça, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

 **-Taiga ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Si toi tu es un tigre, moi je suis quoi ?**

Kagami le regarda, d'abord étonné, puis il éclata de rire.

 **-C'est quoi cette question ?**

 **-Juste une question normale.**

L'autre prit le temps de réfléchir, en profitant aussi pour l'observer et s'imprégner de cet être qu'il aimait tant.

 **-Je dirais que t'es une panthère noire.**

Aomine sourit, l'air satisfait. Il embrassa sa mâchoire et descendit dans son cou alors que Kagami serrait les doigts sur son t-shirt. Cependant le joueur de Seirin finit par s'écarter légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

 **-Prêt pour les prolongations ?** demanda-t-il avec un air provocateur.

 **-J'attends que ça.**

 **-Cette fois tu vas perdre.**

 **-Tu oublie une chose Taiga...**

Aomine caressa sa joue, ses lèvres, avant d'attraper son menton entre ses doigts.

 **-... Je domine sur tous les terrains. Basket ou autre.**

Jugeant avoir assez attendu, il unit sa bouche à la sienne et l'embrassa langoureusement. Kagami l'attira encore plus contre lui alors que l'autre inclinait la tête pour approfondir leurs baisers.

 **-Même si je crois bien que tu vas me donner du fil à retordre** , souffla Aomine quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

 **-Et ce n'est que le début.**

Le joueur de Touou se dégagea doucement de ses bras et se retourna pour taper le code de la porte, code qu'il avait très vite appris par cœur plusieurs semaines auparavant. Soudain, Kagami l'enlaça par derrière et appuya son torse contre son dos musclé. Surpris, Aomine s'immobilisa et posa une main sur les siennes.

 **-Daiki ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je t'aime.**

L'autre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément il était bien trop mignon.

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Tout en restant dans ses bras, il se retourna et contempla ses prunelles pourpres.

 **-Mais plus que te le dire, je vais te le montre** r, acheva-t-il.

Les deux lycéens s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Un baiser tendre où tout deux avaient mis tout leurs sentiments.

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko avait fait demi-tour et rentrait chez lui. Levant les yeux vers le ciel noir moucheté d'étoiles, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
